User blog:G Koh/Little Witch Academia Alternate Universes
What if Akko didn't come to Luna Nova Akko was just little at the time. She was interested with a travelling magician and was planning on going to one of her shows. That is until a week before the show, Akko's parents told her that she can't go as they were moving away. Tried as she begged her parents not to leave, they couldn't and they left the town. Years later, Akko lived her life as a normal high school student with no knowledge of the magic world. At England, Lotte and Sucy continued through the Ley Lines where they arrived at Luna Nova safely. As the two continued their studies, Diana would discover the Pappiliodya and have them destroyed unaware of their true nature. Although unable to pinpoint the whereabouts of the Shiny Rod, Croix decided to pushed that aside for the time being to focus on getting access to the Ley Lines. Her appearance would proved useful when Fafnir took the Sorcerer's Stone. Croix offered a proposition that at an specified time, the Earl of Hanbridge would visit the school and she'll offer the magitronics and if he likes it, it would be beneficial for Fafnir to go along with the current trend. He agreed and returned the Sorcerer's Stone. The day when the Earl arrived, he and his entourage were so impressed with magitronics and after witnessing this, Holbrook decides to modernize the school. As the school continued, Sucy would have gotten herself into trouble with the potion that put herself to sleep. Eventually when the Samhain Festival was near, Amanda and her team were picked as the sacrifices for Vajarois and would be subsequently eaten while Lotte and Sucy would be picked for clean up duty. Sooner or later there would be someone particularly Finnelan or Diana would voiced their opinions regarding the use of magitronics until a strike commenced by the faeries who demanded more of the magical energy. Croix waited for the right opportunity to paint Diana and her team responsible for the increased violence of the faeries who witness the harm on one of their own. The incident was saved by Croix receiving more recognition while Diana and any remaining traditionalist would lose face especially Diana who was berated for unable to be responsible for her teammates. Eventually, Diana left the school. Unable to stand living alongside her rival, Ursula would leave as well in hopes of finding a new wielder of the Shiny Rod. Unbeknownst to Chariot, the Shiny Rod awoke and voice came after "What? A staff?"﻿ Other Alternate Worlds Ragnarok : A world where Gods are real and mysterious creatures appeared to serve Witches as the first Familiars. Akko's journey takes an intirguing turn when she gets a Familiar of her own. Not only she has to deal with becoming a Witch but also meeting these Familiars and stopping a plot that went back during the time of the Nine Olde Witches. Onmyoji: In this alternate world, Shiny Chariot did her show in the land of the rising sun. However in this world, Akko has moved away and demons known as Okuma began to bring the world to asunder. Its up to Akko who has become an Onmyoji to stop this threat. A decade later, Akko's family and friends, the Kitsune Clan allied with the government to counter the Okuma threat all the while campaigns to demonize witches has begun to fruition but one day, a fateful encounter between Akko and a witch named Ursula may changed that. Part Time Hero: Across many dimensions, Heroes rise to the challenge and save the day. Except when they don't....that's where the Part Time Heroes comes in. They replace their counterparts and do the work for them. Akko is a Part Time Hero who helps her alternate counterparts in saving their worlds. Her mentor is Doctor Chariot Du Nord. Her friends Lotte is her Part Time Sidekick while Sucy is her Part Time Wiseman. Avatar: Ancient Japan has undergone a suprising boom in power with the introduction of large mechs known as Avatars. Akko Kagari is destined to pilot the legendary Thor and put an end to an Empire's reign. Magical Berserker Akko: The World is under attacked by Lovecraft, hideous monsters who wants to conquer the world to suit their needs. Only Magical Berserker Akko and her sexy chainsaw can stop them. Planet of the Dinosaurs: What happens when the meteor didn't arrive and killed the dinosaurs, those we know and love are now these prehistoric beasts? Nuclear Land: A world where it suffered a nuclear fallout but the inhabitants are.....alright with it? The people continued living their normal lives but anyone who isn't from Earth might suffer the following symptons:.... Overlord: My tiny Overlord can't be that cute? Younger that many Akkos by six years, she lives in a large dungeon with many traps and monsters but all that little girl wants was some friends. Grim Reaper Akko: If there's something strange in your neighborhood, who your'e gonna call? Akko acidentally unleashed the Trigger configuration releasing an array of spooks. However, a powerful scythe named the Shiny Reaver calls to her and she became the next Grim Reaper. Kunoichi Akko: The Age of Ninjas was gone and those remained scattered to the winds to find a new master, a new home. One Ninja will meet a Destiny that will changed them all. Vampire Slayer Akko: When the Sun disappears, arise were agents of darkness, Vampires. Only one girl with the spirit could take them on. Doctor Akko: '''Akko obssesses to claim the mythical Shiny Records even if it means walking the darkside. By Day, she was the gentle and loving Akko. By Night, she was the monstrous Were Akko. '''Rapunzel Akko: The Rapunzel Effect. Its origins are a mystery but when it happened, young girls with magnificent hair begun coming to life. Sharpshooter Akko: The world has become a cespool of corruption and crime. The only hope of law were the Hunters. Follow the exploits of Akko Kagari and her rookie partner, Constanze. Thief Akko: Akko was the child of the famed Kitsune Clan, a group of master theives who went way back when Earth was at its infancy. Later, they were gone and the only to continue their legacy was Akko who vows to ensure it survives. Titan Akko: Category:Blog posts